Translation:Stake My Heart by theGirlster
by Hades' Daughter-Aegis32
Summary: How dare he? She was on top of him, he was under her, at her mercy. One stab and he'd be dead. But he was being cocky. And he was smirking too. The nerve! She wanted to plunge her blade in and kill him but she didn't do it. There was something about him that stopped her. AU. Featuring Vampire Percy and Hunter Annabeth. Percabeth.with permission from theGirlster


Steak My Heart by theGirlster

钉死我的心

A/N：Second translation,enjoy!

太阳开始缓缓沉向地平线。安娜贝丝▪蔡斯看着丝丝黑暗侵入似火的落日余晖中。要不是今晚有特殊任务，她一定会立在窗边欣赏着这美到窒息的晚霞。今夜，她要完成一件血腥的任务。

他们将要迈上沙场浴血奋战。想到这里，她的右手又不由自主地攥住了卢克赠给她狩猎的木匕首。她微微放松了一些，心里清楚只要她手持武器，就不会有人身危险。

"我们该走了。"塔利亚▪格蕾丝说道。她黑色的头发与戎装让她完美地与墙角的阴影融为一体。安娜贝丝灰色的双瞳移到塔利亚身上，眼睛里充满了疑惑："这么早？天还没黑呢。"

塔利亚微微一笑，"卢克今晚要带我们去一个特殊的地方。"

安娜贝丝挑了挑眉，没多问。她穿上她的黑色夹克衫，把她一头金色的卷发梳成一个整齐的马尾辫。她将匕首系在腰带上，最后系上鞋带，说："我们走吧。"

两个女孩锁上房门，踏入晚霞中。她们上了卢克的车，开始了旅程。

卢克对安娜贝丝一笑，将车开上公路，"安娜贝丝，猜猜我们去哪儿？"

"当然是个特殊的地方。"听了安娜贝丝的回答，塔利亚忍俊不禁地笑了。

卢克只是扬了扬嘴角。"的确特殊，我们要去不列颠哥伦比亚省。"

自从卢克和塔利亚在那里找到了七岁的安娜贝丝后，他们还从未回那里去过。不列颠哥伦比亚省正是他们遇到人生中第一只吸血鬼的地方。正是在那里，他们决定一生在夜幕的掩护下剿杀吸血鬼的。那夜之后，他们便再也没有回到那里过。为什么现在要去呢？

卢克紧紧地攥住方向盘，拐上一条石子路。"根据可靠消息，今晚那里会聚集着一大帮吸血鬼。"

塔利亚也跟着点点头，附和道："而且那并不是一般的吸血鬼帮派，波西▪杰克逊的帮派今晚将在那儿，还有好几个小帮派。"

听到这句话，安娜贝丝惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。"你是指，那个波西▪杰克逊？"

"正是。"卢克干巴巴地说道。

安娜贝丝的心跳因兴奋而加速。波西和他的手下是吸血鬼中最危险的。他们极其无情，邪恶，却个个有着沉鱼落雁的美貌。并且，他们都有超人的智慧，从来没有猎手能够抓到他们。

安娜贝丝最大的梦想就是能够解决他们，哪怕只能解决一只，她也心满意足。现在，实现这个梦想的机会已近在咫尺，她极其渴望能亲手钉死首领波西▪杰克逊。

想到这里，安娜贝丝不由自主畅快地扬起了嘴角。"我要亲手解决杰克逊。"她毅然对朋友们说道。

卢克斜了她一眼，减慢了车速，"你确定？"

安娜贝丝翻了个白眼，"别小看我，卢克。"

卢克微微一笑，"我永远也不会小看你的。他是你的了。"

塔利亚和安娜贝丝击掌，道："好啊，加油！干掉他！我要预订他的副手，尼克•德▪安吉洛。"

卢克看着两个女孩，嘴角漾起一丝笑："哦啊，冷静点姑娘们。我们到了，走吧！"

卢克将车停在一棵枯榕树下，打开了车门。安娜贝丝带头下车，环视身周，寻找潜在的危险。当然，枯树下现在冷冷清清，一片荒芜。然而这平静的表象并没有骗到狩猎者们，他们都清楚地知道此时吸血鬼都隐匿在森林深处。

他们三人开始了狩猎行动。在这幽暗的丛林中，只有枝丫间投下那零零星星的月光来照亮他们面前坎坷的小道。他们的眼睛在长年累月的狩猎中早已熟悉了黑暗。熟练地避开伸展的树枝和缠绕的树根，三人默默在废弃的小道上前行，皆是一言不发，只留下脚踩枯叶时的"咔嚓咔嚓"声。

突然，塔利亚的脚步停了下来。见状，其余两人也止住了迈出的步子。塔利亚小声道："你们看见了吗？"

显而易见，三十英尺外的一片空地上，聚集着一大群吸血鬼。看样子他们刚刚包围了一群人类，准备大快朵颐。

"肯定会有哨兵，要小心行事。"卢克提醒道。

"分头干？"安娜贝丝问道。他们三个人太容易漏出破绽，成功率小。

卢克点头默许，三人默契地朝三个不同的方向走去。现在孤身一人的安娜贝丝抽出匕首鬼祟地慢慢潜行。脚下踩中的树枝发出"啪"的一声，安娜贝丝迅捷地躲进一边的黑刺莓丛中，险些被一个吸血鬼哨兵逮到。

快点，傻瓜！安娜贝丝暗想。

她灵巧地一跃，完美地落在哨兵的身上，狠狠地踢向他的小腿。他还没来得及叫出声，喉管就早已被她一刀割断。她嘴角微扬，高高举起匕首，直直地对着他的心脏刺了下去。看着那地上的尸体，她露出了胜利的笑容。哨兵根本不是她的对手。

而波西▪杰克逊呢？对她来说，他也许算是个挑战。

安娜贝丝一路冲杀，刀下鲜血四溅。随着一个个敌人的倒下，她心里的快感一点点积多。不久后，她便轻松地冲到了空地边缘。现在，只要等到卢克和塔利亚和她会合，他们就可以冲锋了。

不久后她便看到了躲在树丛中的他们，这次任务在她的眼里貌似过于简单了。就在卢克即将打出暗号的一刹那，安娜贝丝的脑后似乎刮起一阵不祥的阴风。在她反应过来之前，一个吸血鬼发现了塔利亚。

"有狩猎者！"他大叫道。

一瞬间，场面陷入一片混乱。吸血鬼们有的与三人打斗，有的在匆匆撤退。卢克，安娜贝丝和塔利亚轻而易举地将敌人逼得步步后退。他们一下子就扯碎了好几个吸血鬼。安娜贝丝一招一式毫无瑕疵，优雅流畅地结果一切敢挡道的敌人。与此同时，她进入高度警惕状态，四处搜找波西▪杰克逊。可惜，她并没有找到他。

安娜贝丝一把逮住一个吸血鬼，把匕首按在他的喉头："哪个是波西▪杰克逊？"

他看起来是一个初出茅庐的新人。眼里满是惊恐，他几乎立马放弃了挣扎，颤颤巍巍地指向另一个准备逃跑的吸血鬼。安娜贝丝嘴角一弯。找到你了！

她麻利地杀死那个新人，全力加速追上那个吸血鬼。那个吸血鬼看起来身体苗条，身材壮实，有一头性感的黑发。在黑暗中，她也只能看到这么多了。她一心一意全身的精力都汇集在双腿上，根本没有意识到她离空地越来越远。她的肺因缺氧而火辣辣的疼，她的手脚越来越疲劳。

更不幸的是，在匆忙中她被一根树根绊倒，扑通地摔了个狗吃屎。安娜贝丝骂骂咧咧地站起来，环顾四周，早已没了波西的影子。

MLGB！我差点就成功了！

安娜贝丝气恼地跺着脚，失望地转身准备离开。恰在此时，一双手从阴影中忽地冒出来，抓住她的头发，猛地一扯。她还没反应过来，双手已经被束于身后。

"抓到你了哦！"背后的人呵呵地笑着道。他贴近安娜贝丝，话语间透着一丝幽默。

她虽然看不见他的脸，但是她清楚地知道他的身份—波西 杰克逊。

"波西 杰克逊，我们终于见面了。"安娜贝丝轻轻地说道。

波西笑道："对啊，猎手见我之日，便是其丧命之时，美女。"说着，他的手又猛地加力。

安娜贝丝痛苦至极，却还是憋下了喉咙口的尖叫。"别叫我美女！"

"那么我该如何称呼你？"

安娜贝丝抿着嘴，一言不发。

波西又笑了，他的胸口颤动着。"我就喜欢你这种固执！"

安娜贝丝翻了个白眼，开始制定逃跑计划。她察觉到在谈话间他的手没有抓紧她的一条手臂。她悬着手臂，耐心地等待着。

波西凑上前，把安娜贝丝的金发捋到她的肩后。"你闻起来不错。"他嗅着她道。热气喷洒在后颈上，她打了个哆嗦。她闭上眼睛，壮起胆子，猛地把手抽了出来。惊讶的波西楞了一瞬间，让安娜贝丝占了上风。她一个过肩摔把他扔到地上，跪在他的胸口抽出匕首，刀尖直指他的心脏。"你再说一遍？"

安娜贝丝抬眼看向他的脸庞，一瞬间愣住了。

我的哈迪斯啊，他好性感！

想到这里，安娜贝丝脸红了。但是，她不得不承认他的确很帅。他凌乱的黑发四散在眼睛周围，而他的眼睛…好美。清澈如一对海绿色的池子，一眼望不到底。他的唇，弯成一抹优雅的笑-神啊，那是如此的饱满又诱人。

"很喜欢吧？"波西的声音打破了安娜贝丝的美梦。四目相交，她的脸又一次泛起了红晕。

他怎么敢这样？她在他身上，他在她身下，在她的刀下。一刀下去，他必死无疑，而他似乎仍然自信满满，还在傻笑！这心态！

她想要一刀下去了结他而她却迟迟没有下手。"如果我是你，我可不会这样沾沾自喜。"她告诉他。

波西看起来被逗乐了，而安娜贝丝并不认为这很好笑。"那敢问我为什么要沾沾自喜呢？你要杀我，我命不久矣，但是我不会求饶。"

虽然波西是她的敌人，安娜贝丝的心中还是油然升起一股敬仰之情。她知道他们的性格其实很相似—都太自大，太傲慢。"闭嘴，不然我就杀了你。"她说。

波西莞尔一笑，倾国倾城的美貌让安娜贝丝的心脏漏跳了一拍。"有种就来啊！"他笑道。

安娜贝丝狠狠地瞪着他，把匕首举得高高，手却不知为何无法向下发力。她这一生杀死过无数吸血鬼，偏偏对他心慈手软。她觉得自己好笨，可是他身上的无数谜团又令她如此之着迷。

"你在等什么?如果你以为我会求饶,那我告诉你想都别想。"波西说道,无聊的目光落在安娜贝丝身上。

安娜贝丝叹道:"你难道不会反抗吗?"

波西抬起一条眉毛,"杀了我,小姑娘。别犯傻了。"

"我做不到。"安娜贝丝摇着头。

波西翻了个白眼,"你知道如果你不杀我,我就得杀了你吧?这场对决只能有一个赢家。"

安娜贝丝苦恼地咬着嘴唇,当然,他的话是对的。规则很简单,要么杀了他,要么被他杀。她知道,可她不忍心伤害他。"我知道,波西。"

波西气恼地叹气,道:"你脑子有病!"

安娜贝丝笑到:"多谢夸奖。我要放你走。"她放开他,缓缓起身。波西也站了起来,拍了拍身上的尘土。

"总有一天,你会后悔你做了这个决定的。"他一字一句地说道。

安娜贝丝弯起嘴角道:"我已经后悔了。"

波西笑了。不是假笑,不是冷笑,而是一抹发自内心的真实笑容。

下一秒,他的唇已经覆上了她的唇。愣了一瞬间,安娜贝丝也开始不由自主地回应来起来。这是全世界最醉人的感觉,他与她的唇完美地契合在一起。她知道这是不对的,可她还是放任自己沉浸在这如潮水般袭来的快感中。突然,波西猛地推开她。

"这一切还没完,小姑娘。"

话音刚落,他便随着一阵风消失了,留下喘着粗气的安娜贝丝一个人。不到一秒后,树丛中便响起了卢克和塔莉亚的脚步声。

"噢,天哪,安娜贝丝你没事吧?我们怎么也找不到你...

安娜贝丝眨了眨眼,会过神来道:"我-我还-还好..."

塔莉亚和卢克对视一眼。"你看起来不咋地,安娜贝丝。

安娜贝丝摇头否认。"我没事,咱们走吧..."

"好。"卢克点点头,又说:"这次我们让波西•杰克逊溜了,下次我们一定不会放过他的。"

安娜贝丝感到绝望从心底蔓延到指尖。她望着波西离去的方向,心里空落落的。

这一切还没完...

安娜贝丝闭上眼睛,心中默默数数。一百...两百...一千...仍然毫无睡意。连战斗之后的疲劳感也无法让她入睡。一周前与波西的相遇依旧徘徊在她的脑海。

神啊,为什么是他?为什么?安娜贝丝呜咽一声,在床上翻转身子,把被子紧紧裹在身上。

"睡不着吗?"

安娜贝丝一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来,伸手打开床头灯。"我的天哪,波西!"

毫无疑问,波西翘着腿坐在窗沿上,英俊的面庞上一抹明亮的微笑。他凌乱的黑发看起来好似他一路跑到了她家。当然,他极有可能的确那么做了。

"我们又见面了,安娜贝丝•蔡斯!"

安娜贝丝微微眯眼,道:"哦,你知道我名字了?呵呵。"

波西笑了起来,跳下窗沿,缓步走向她,如同一位步步接近猎物的猎人。安娜贝丝的手习惯性地伸向了放在枕头下的匕首。

"一个如此好斗的女孩...有着一个如此美丽的名字。"波西笑道,在床边坐下,安娜贝丝的心跳在这一瞬间加速。

"你想干什么?"安娜贝丝高高抬起下巴说到。

波西的嘴角弯起。"我想要你。"

又一次,他的唇覆了下来,令人窒息的感觉袭来,安娜贝丝无法控制自己的身体,紧紧抓住他的头发,愈陷愈深。这一次分开后,波西把头抵在她的额上,闭起双眼。

"你...有没有感觉到?告诉我你也感觉到了,安娜贝丝。"他的话里少了一分自大,多了一分虚弱。

"我不知道你感到了什么,但是我能肯定我感觉到了一些东西。这种感觉无法以文字描述,波西。我不知道它有什么意义。"安娜贝丝双手捧住波西的脸,说到。

波西长叹一声。"为什么?为什么偏偏是个人类?"

安娜贝丝僵住了,双手垂下。"对不起,也许你阻不住这些情感。说实话,我也在想我为什么要跟你这个性感奇才吸血鬼呢。"她厉声说道。

令她恼羞成怒的是,波西哈哈大笑起来,又牵起安娜贝丝的手,"别不高兴,你是我最喜欢的人类。"

"真的吗?噢,这真是我的荣幸。"安娜贝丝挖苦道。

波西微微一笑,轻吻安娜贝丝的指尖。

"你是一个谜,安娜贝丝•蔡斯。你给了我一种前所未有的感觉。"

"笨蛋。"安娜贝丝嘟哝着。

波西瞪了她一眼。"你别这样子好吗?我不是那个意思,好了吧?"

安娜贝丝惭愧地低下头,"对不起,我...我只是不知道该怎么办。"

"我也不知道。"

他们沉默了几秒钟后,波西轻吻了她一下,迅速跳下床。安娜贝丝刚想开口抱怨,却被波西警告的目光堵在了嘴里。他跳出窗外,消失在夜色里。

几秒后门开了,一头乱发的塔莉亚走进来:"安娜贝丝?"

安娜贝丝鼓起勇气,对着塔莉亚笑了一个。"塔莉亚,怎么了?"

塔莉亚没有回答,皱着眉头环顾了一下她的房间。"我好像听到有人在你房间里。"

安娜贝丝紧张地笑了笑。"只有我,塔莉亚。"

塔莉亚看起来有点不确定。"好吧。

安娜贝丝知道塔莉亚担心她,"你今晚要睡这儿吗?我想有个伴儿。"

塔莉亚笑了,走过去躺在她的床上。"晚安,小安安~"

安娜贝丝翻了个白眼,躺下来熄灭床头灯,"别那样叫我!"

塔莉亚没有回答,只是打了一个大呼噜。安娜贝丝闭上眼,陷入一个海绿色的梦。

-%-

安娜贝丝脸上浮出一抹冷酷的微笑,将手中的匕首深深地扎进面前瘦小吸血鬼的腹腔中,看着暗红色的血液喷涌而出。她看着他挣扎着摔倒在地板上,鲜血在脏兮兮的酒吧地板上横流。

"完美。"她拔出匕首,在吸血鬼的衬衫上擦干净后踏过他的尸体,继续搜找猎物。

这一夜,安娜贝丝,卢克和塔莉亚分散开来在全城自由狩猎。与卢克和塔莉亚不同,安娜贝丝不喜欢在城郊的树林中寻找猎物,却经常找那些吸血鬼逗留的小酒吧。

安娜贝丝坐在吧台边的椅子上,看着舞池中垂死挣扎的身体。她无聊地看了几分钟后,开始神游,心中想着那一个给她带来无限疑问的吸血鬼-波西•杰克逊。

在过去的一个月里,他几乎每夜都来光顾她的卧室。他们在互相的怀抱之中夜夜谈心,两人之间产生了一种神秘的关系。大部分时候他们不是打架就是空吓对方,但是有时候他们真的会相互倾诉心中的秘密。安娜贝丝发现自己越来越信任他,甚至告诉了他自己童年的悲惨遭遇。令人惊奇的是,波西也一点点对她敞开了心扉,将脆弱的一面展露在了她的面前,使安娜贝丝荣幸又感动。还有,那一个个让安娜贝丝念念不忘神魂颠倒的吻,让她晕头转向头昏眼花。她只能用一个词描述她对他的感觉-迷惑。

安娜贝丝的手机铃声将她从白日梦中拉回现实。,瞟了一眼,发现是卢克打来的。跳下椅子,安娜贝丝急匆匆地走出酒吧。

"嘿,卢克!"

"安娜贝丝?快来城郊的DQ冰激凌店,我们给你准备了惊喜。"卢克说。

安娜贝丝微微颦眉,迅速进入停车场打开车门上车。"什么事?你和塔莉亚还好吧?"

电话另一头的卢克笑了。"别担心,过来就可以了。"

"滴-"电话里只剩下忙音。

安娜贝丝风风火火脚不离油门一路开到DQ,心里有种不祥的预感。心中那沉重的恐惧感挥之不去。到了目的地,安娜贝丝照着卢克的样子把车停在树后。跳下车,她马不停蹄地跑过大楼。她一步步接近约定好的地方,心跳加速呼吸紊乱。

她看见卢克和塔莉亚站在秋千架旁,似乎出乎意料的高兴。

"发生了什么?"

塔莉亚笑了。"你绝对会喜欢的。"

卢克大笑起来,把安娜贝丝带到猴杆边。"惊喜!"

在那里,被绑在生锈的铁杆上的,正是波西•杰克逊。他的黑发还是一如既往的凌乱,白色衬衫的纽扣在胸口敞开,露出光滑的肌肤和块块胸肌。他的身体轮廓清晰性感动人。

"你说好要亲手杀了他的,现在,你的愿望可以实现了。"卢克说道,把匕首塞进她的手里。

安娜贝丝抬头看着波西,无言以对。怎么...?

波西抬起头,脸上挂着平静的笑容,默许她钉死他。安娜贝丝站在他与自己的朋友中间,默默颤抖着。

"安娜贝丝,快下手!"波西的声音在安娜贝丝脑子里响起,惊得安娜贝丝后退了几步。

"我做不到!"

波西摇着头,他的眼瞳在月光下如宝石般闪烁着。"一切因你而起,你有义务终结这一切。"

安娜贝丝瞪着他。"我,才,不,你不能命令我!"

塔莉亚开始感到疑惑。"安娜贝丝?动手啊!"

安娜贝丝忽略了她,继续和波西交谈。

波西弯起假笑,"无论如何我的命运已经注定。要么你,要么你的朋友。死在你手里是我的荣幸。"

"闭嘴,波西!求你了...我们会找到办法的。"

"我并不这么认为..."

"安娜贝丝,怎么了?"卢克念叨着,看向她颤抖是双手,"嘿,你哭了?"

安娜贝丝这才发现滚滚热泪正沿着她的脸颊滑下,心如刀绞,"我不行了,我做不到!"

塔莉亚和卢克惊讶地对看了一眼。"安娜贝丝,发生了什么?"

安娜贝丝抽泣着,丢下匕首,摇头道:"我做不到..."

"为,什,么?"

安娜贝丝全身颤抖着,准备给出真实的答案。更重要的是,她要告诉自己和波西。她抬头看向被束缚的波西,轻声说出那命中注定的三个字:"我爱你。"

现场陷入一片混乱。

-%-

整整2小时的争吵后,卢克不情愿地开车将塔莉亚,安娜贝丝和波西载回了家,让他们在客厅里围坐成一圈。

"告诉我你一定是在开玩笑,安娜贝丝。"塔莉亚哀求道。

安娜贝丝看了看一边随意倚在皮质沙发上的波西,又低头看向他们交错的手指,摇了摇头,"我多么希望我只是在开玩笑,但这的确是事实。"

卢克恼怒地叹了口气,猛地往墙上一拳,"怎么回事,安娜贝丝?你怎么可能爱上这样的魔兽?"

安娜贝丝抹去眼眶边的泪水,"你无法决定你会爱上谁。"

塔莉亚和卢克咬着牙,眼中的怒火熊熊燃烧。最终,卢克抬起头,眼里满是伤悲:"你知道这代表着什么,对吧?"

安娜贝丝鼻子一酸,泪水又聚集在眼角,"如果你们想碰波西,必须先杀了我。上吧。"

听到这句话,波西一下子跳了起来,怒发冲冠:"我不会允许这样的事发生!如果你们这么想要我的命,就杀了我吧。

他抓起桌上一枝铅笔,指向自己的心脏。"只要一推,就完事了。"

"你们俩都闭嘴!"塔莉亚大叫道,愤怒地捶着桌子。她转向安娜贝丝,道:"你,你怎么可能觉得我们会动了杀你的念头?"

"我该死。"

"神啊,你给我闭嘴。我们给你一条路,安娜贝丝。"卢克大踏步走到她身边。

"是什么?"

"离开我们。和你的吸血鬼情人远走高飞,让我们再也见不到你。"卢克愤恨地说道。

安娜贝丝静坐片刻,又一次开口道:"这是唯一的办法吗?"

塔莉亚走上前,抱住了她的好朋友:"这是最好的办法, 安娜贝丝。"

安娜贝丝抽泣着,紧紧抱住塔莉亚。"我会想你的,塔。"

"我就知道嘛!"

安娜贝丝向卢克伸出一只手,卢克犹豫着握住了。"我也会想你的,卢克。"

卢克悲伤的双眼泛红,紧紧地抱住了安娜贝丝。"走吧,安娜贝丝,祝你幸福。"

然后他转向波西,"你最好对她好点,不然我会不顾一切的找到你并钉死你。"

波西倚在墙角,脸上挂着亘古不变的冰冷微笑,"安娜贝丝会照顾好自己的,她宁愿自己钉死我,也不会哭着来找你的。"

卢克瞪着波西,可是最终一丝笑意还是浮了出来。"对啊,那才是安娜贝丝。"

安娜贝丝翻了个白眼,站到波西身边。"就这样吧。朋友们,再见。"

塔莉亚忧伤地挥手告别,卢克只是点了点头。波西牵起她的手领着她走出门外。他们默默前行,只有无边的暗夜与他们作伴。安娜贝丝脑海里一片迷茫,心中充满了悲伤。她简直不敢相信自己离开了数年来陪伴自己唯一的朋友卢克和塔莉亚,只是为了和波西,一个她一个月前刚刚遇到的吸血鬼在一起。一个月前,她做梦也不会想到与一个吸血鬼和平地交谈的。但是,突如其来闯进她的世界的波西与她双双坠入爱河。她的生命怎么会转变得如此突然?

波西停下脚步,沉浸在记忆中的安娜贝丝清醒过来。他转向安娜贝丝,道:"我好像忘了一件事。"

安娜贝丝皱起眉头,"什么事?"

"这个。"

在那随着他们一路走来的漫天繁星下,波西又一次吻上了安娜贝丝的唇,从此刻将他们的命运紧紧交织在一起。"我爱你,安娜贝丝。"

一切疑虑的阴影在这一刻烟消云散。安娜贝丝深情地

注视着自己的灵魂伴侣。"我也爱你。"

他们携手并进,只要他们在一起,世间万难又能拿他们怎样。

Fin.


End file.
